Cabbage?
by PurificationArrow
Summary: Junjou Terrorist: The night Shinobu cooked miso soup instead of cabbage...whatever, Miyagi knew something was wrong. And so, it was his job to find out, even if it meant infiltration of Shinobu's school and private life.


_December 06, 2008_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica.

**Title:** Cabbage?

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** M for Mature

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** Terrorist: The night Shinobu cooked miso soup instead of cabbage...whatever, Miyagi knew something was wrong. And so, it was his job to find out, even if it meant infiltration of Shinobu's school and private life.

**Notes:** This fanfiction does have explicit content in it. Therefore, if you cannot handle those things well, this is as far as you go. One-shot.

_Italics_ – _Thoughts and emphasis on words_

**Bold **- **chapters**

**Bold and Underline** - **author's note**

Normal – Well, everything else

**Junjou Terrorist Junjou Terrorist Junjou Terrorist**

"Oi, Miyagi, dinner!"

Miyagi sighed and set down his pen atop the stack of papers he had to grade. One of the setbacks to teaching was that when grading, you had to go through many papers that look similiar--so much to the point where your body falls into a cycle until someone decides to snap you out of it.

Miyagi smiled secretively to himself. And of course, he had Shinobu to thank. Not that he would ever say that to the boy's face--he would get an even bigger ego.

"Hai, hai." He called back, standing and stretching. Finally, Miyagi turned, opened the door, and sauntered down the hallway to the kitchen where the aroma of prepared food greeted him.

Now, understand this.

Miyagi You is not the kind of person who hates food. Nor does he dislike it. But recently, a couple months to be exact, he had begun to dislike dinnertime...but for a very good reason.

His little Shinobu-chin was toiling over a pot on the stove, grumbling to himself a recipe. Miyagi had stopped trying to decipher what the boy was repeating to himself about a week after his arrival. Saved him a lot of trouble, he thought.

The table was set for the two of them, and as usual, there were chopsticks, a spoon, and a fork set on both ends of the table. Better be prepared for whatever type of food Shinbu decided to cook that day, Miyagi thought. Then again, there really _was_ only one type of food that he had been eating with Shinobu for the past two months.

That food was: cabbage.

The kid was a cooking genius, to be sure. Though he had tried to explain this many times to his young lover--but to no avail--Shinobu's cooking of cabbage was perfect.

However, Shinobu-chin seemed to think differently. It was because of that reason that he and Shinobu had been eating a never-ending, constant supply of cabbage based recipies ever since Shinobu had come to live with (or rather right next to) Miyagi.

This, brings us back to the fact that Miyagi was patting his whining stomach which ached for a change of pace--something other than cabbage.

"It's done." Shinobu called from his post at the stove.

The boy came over, mitts covering his slim, but agile hands as he precariously balanced a ladle on top of the pot he had been cooking their dinner for that night.

Miyagi was careful not to show the fact that he wished he could eat something other than cabbage. The one time Miyagi had made the mistake of allowing his face to slip was the night when: 1) He hadn't eaten together with Shinobu, 2) He had to order out for himself, and 3) They had made up and had made passionate sex to one another.... Oh, wait...

Miyagi thought carefully for a moment. That was almost every night.

_Nevermind_. He thought.

Shinobu reached for the lid of the pot and lifted it off. Miyagi prepared himself for the assault of cabbage which, he truly believed would be his death.

Instead, a different array of smells assaulted his nose. He blinked, almost in confusion. In the pot before him was a mixture of mushrooms, chives, tofu, and an off-yellow broth. "M-miso soup?" he asked.

Shinobu answered with the same blank expression as he always did, "Yes."

At once, Miyagi reached up to place a hand on Shinobu's forehead. This was serious. Was he sick? Was he hurt? Was there something bothering him? Did he score less than a 90 on his exam? Not that Miyagi was complaining, but why would Shinobu switch from cabbage to something like _miso_? And so suddenly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shinobu asked, giving Miyagi an uncertain look.

Miyagi was about to ask Shinobu why he had randomely switched from cabbage to miso, but stopped himself quickly. Maybe...maybe this was a good thing. It didn't seem that there was anything wrong with Shinobu, so why press the matter? After all, this was his chance to escape from the evil that was cabbage.

"Ahm... heh, heh, heh, nothing. Nothing at all, Shinobu. It is just that there has been a slight flu epidemic going around the campus, and I was worried it might have gotten over to T University." Miyagi said, putting a sickly sweet smile on his face.

Shinobu looked slightly disturbed at the expression. "...well, all right. But I'm fine, Miyagi. I need to be going now to make it in time for my job. Just eat and make sure you clean up afterwards."

Miyagi kept smiling, even as Shinobu put on his coat and grabbed his bag. Shinobu kept one eye on him carefully, as if worried he was going senile. Miyagi got up and followed the younger boy to the door where he was putting his shoes on. Quickly, and because he knew Shinobu didn't like these kinds of things, he grabbed the boy and pressed him against the wall, sliding his mouth over Shinobu's.

It was getting cold, and that was evident in Shinobu's slightly chapped lips.

To his surprise and pleasure, Shinobu began kissing back after dropping his bag. It was quite easy to dominate the boy, especially because of their height difference. It took only a few more moments for Miyagi to invade Shinobu's mouth and swallow up the boy's moans. He followed that with kiss after kiss after kiss, until they finally broke for air.

Shinobu's face was flushed, and judging from the growing lump in his pants, he was getting hard.

Then he seemed to realize where he was, and where he needed to be. A scowl replaced the lustful expression on the college boy's face. "I'll be home later. I'll call you if I'm going to be late." He grumbled, and then left.

Miyagi gave a chuckle of satisfaction. He had done his work well. Shinobu never said he would call home because he was going to be late unless he wanted sex later on. Thankfully, this was one of those nights.

As Miyagi went back to the couch in front of his TV, he sighed and pulled out a cigarette.

He rolled the joint in his fingers, not sure if he wanted to light it or not. Shinobu had been complaining a little recently about how he should stop smoking, otherwise he would sick a doctor on him. Naturally, that had led to a slight argument, then sex, and nothing changing.

In the end, Miyagi decided on lighting the cigarette. He breathed in a deep lungful of smoke, and then blew it out slowly, watching the smoke circle above his head.

Shinobu...was there really something wrong with him? The other day he had been completely determined to get the cabbage recipe correct, even though there was nothing left to fix. And now, without a word, there was a complete change in the boy's choice of dinner.

Miyagi didn't complain of course, since the only time he ever cooked was when Shinobu was at work or he got sick, which was almost never.

But as he kept smoking, and his cigarette grew smaller and smaller, until he finally stubbed it out in a ash tray, Miyagi's mind was hazy and sleepy. He had some paper that needed to be graded by tomorrow for one of his classes, but he was tired. He could always blackmail Kamijou into grading them for him.

And before Miyagi nodded off to sleep, he agreed that that is what he would do. Black mail was always the most fun method.

-

The sound of a key scratching against a door woke Miyagi up instantly.

He shot up from the couch and dashed to the door, ramming his leg against the edge of the table in the process. Miyagi ignored the burst of pain, and yanked the door open.

Shinobu was standing there, startled, a key still in his hand.

He looked up, "Oh, Miyagi."

He opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted as Miyagi pulled the boy in close for a passionate kiss.

Shinobu returned it after gathering up his wits, and began kissing back.

Miyagi pressed a hand to the back of Shinobu's head, forcing the boy closer, and fumbled for the doorknob as he and Shinobu stumbled back into Miyagi's apartment.

-

The sheets were clenched in Shinobu's fist as he tightened his grip on them.

Miyagi was suckling the skin along his shoulder, while one hand was pumping his cock, and the other was brushing lightly against the sensitized flesh of Shinobu's stomach.

Shinobu's head rested on Miyagi's shoulder as Miyagi continued to pump and suck.

Then, Miyagi's hand was gone. Shinobu feebly raised his head and looked down. Miyagi was licking the sticky whiteness from his fingers that was dribbling out of the tip of Shinobu's hardness. The sight heated Shinobu's cheeks, and made it feel as though the temperature in the room had increased.

"M-Miyagi..." He mumbled.

"Yeah?" Miyagi replied, momentarily lifting a soiled hand away from his face.

"Um..." Shinobu's mind was frozen. He wasn't sure how to keep going. "U-um..."

Miyagi laughed, in the deep kind of chuckle that made Shinobu's knees feel like jello.

"You want it now?" he asked.

Shinobu felt his face become beet red. He felt an indignant protest rise up in his throat. "N-no! Well, yes, b-but that isn't--"

Miyagi ran his fingers gently over Shinobu's lips, paralyzing him.

"Now." He whispered in his throaty voice.

Shinobu felt his heartbeat speed up as Miyagi began prodding at Shinobu's lips until the boy opened, and began running his tongue all over Miyagi's fingers. Shinobu could feel Miyagi's elevated heart rate, as his back was pressed against Miyagi's bare chest.

_Tha-thump._

_Tha-thump._

_Tha-thump._

Shinobu fumbled around for Miyagi's free hand, and clasped it tightly, threading his fingers through his older lover's. Meanwhile, he continued to suck at the elder man's fingers, until his fingers were coated with saliva from the tips to the knuckles.

Finally, Miyagi pulled his hand away and his hot breath appeared at Shinobu's ear.

"Turn on your stomach." He groaned, darting his tongue out to taste Shinobu's cheek.

The knot Shinobu always felt just before Miyagi entered him began to tighten in the boy's stomach, and he obeyed. He--with reluctance--pulled himself off of Miyagi and stumbled off the bed. Shinobu knelt near the head of the bed and felt the weight leave the soft matress.

Miyagi's presence came up behind him, and he felt warm fingers play around his wrists.

But something that felt like cloth brushed against his wrist, Shinobu jumped and looked to see what Miyagi was doing. Miyagi had taken a pillow case, and was typing Shinobu's wrists together and to the bed post.

A speck of fear began thundering in Shinobu's chest. He trusted Miyagi, but this was something he had never done before.

"Wh-what... are you doing, Miyagi?" he asked, hating how his voice trembled.

Miyagi turned swiftly and pressed his lips to Shinobu's. When the elder man drew back, he was smiling, except gently.

"You always manage to hurt yourself whenever we _do it_," Miyagi explained. Shinobu felt his face burn. "So I figured to prevent you from hurting yourself, I need to make sure you don't move around as much."

"Oh..." Shinobu mumbled, feeling stupid, and still nervous at the same time.

Miyagi smiled, and held Shinobu's face gently in a lover's caress, "You trust me, right?"

He did. Shinobu trusted Miyagi completely. And so, he nodded, "Yeah."

With a smile, Miyagi went back and repositioned his body with Shinobu's. Soon thereafter, Shinobu felt a finger move gently around the ring of muscle in his backside. Shinobu hurriedly gripped the sheets.

"Shinobu?" Confirmation.

"G-go." Acceptance.

A finger was thrust in, and Shinobu gave a gasp, and his grip tightened on the sheets. He felt a whimper rising up in his throat, but he with held it.

Miyagi kissed Shinobu's shoulder blade. "Shinobu."

Shinobu shook his head wildly. "J-just go! I should be used to it by now."

Miyagi was startled at first, but then chuckled. "If that's what you want..." He didn't give the boy any time to respond, for he pressed his finger even deeper into Shinobu. The boy gave a soundless scream, and then buried his face in the sheets.

The walls of Shinobu's backside were tight on Miyagi's finger, but relaxed slightly after a few more moments.

Shinobu breathed in ragged breaths as he spoke, "Keep doing it."

Miyagi smirked at the boy. He would always be like this. Acting tough, yet practically cowering on the inside. "You really want me to?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be telling you to do it if I didn't!" Shinobu snapped in agitation.

Shinobu felt Miyagi smirk again, as he pressed his lips against Shinobu's shoulder.

"Then... I will."

-

Miyagi looked over at the red alarm clock that read two in the morning.

He and Shinobu had kept going and going until they finally climaxed one last time just a few moments ago. Miyagi's seed was still dribbling down Shinobu's thighs as the boy lay curled up on the bed in Miyagi's arms.

Shinobu was still awake as well. Miyagi knew, because every once in a while, the boy would make an uncomfortable noise when he shifted.

Miyagi figured, as long as he and Shinobu were both still awake, he might as well ask.

"Shinobu-chin."

"Mm?" came Shinobu's tired answer.

Miyagi frowned a little in the darkness. How woud one ask this kind of question without making it sound awkward?

"Well, is something wrong?"

Silence. "...what are you talking about?"

_Damn._ That was a failure. Miyagi grumbled.

"Before, for dinner, you didn't make cabbage." Miyagi explained.

Again, Shinobu was silent.

"Uh, yeah." The boy replied after a while.

Miyagi chewed on the inside of his mouth. "Why? You always make some kind of cabbage dish, but today you didn't, so I was wondering if you were all right."

Shinobu's shifted his head slightly. "I'm fine." He mumbled gruffly.

Then, Miyagi felt a twinge of annoyance. He had been worried, after all. "Hey, at least explain why. You had me worried."

"You didn't _have_ to be worried about me. There was nothing wrong in the first place." Shinobu replied, turning his head again.

Miyagi frowned. There was obviously something that Shinobu was loathe to tell him. "Shinobu." He growled.

"I ran out of cabbage! Jeez!" Shinobu snapped, sitting up abruptly in bed. Miyagi felt a bit of pleasure when he saw Shinobu wince at the sudden movement. Then the boy's words sank in.

He felt a dumbfounded expression come up over his face. "You...wait....you...forgot?"

Shinobu was glaring heatedly at him. "Yes! I forgot, all right? I forgot to go grocery shopping on the week of my exams, so we ran out of cabbage. _That's_ why I cooked miso soup instead. Are you happy now? Is everything satisfied, or do I have to tell you everything that--"

Miyagi pressed his lips to Shinobu's and cut off the flow of words.

When he pulled away, Miyagi grinned. "I just wanted to know that much, Shinobu-chin." He assured him. "Nothing else."

Shinobu's face was red as the boy flopped back down in bed, and faced away from Miyagi. "Fine, then....good night."

Miyagi stroked Shinobu's hair. "Good night." He said in the most gentle way possible. Meanwhile, Miyagi's face was a disarray of disbelief.

All that? All that fussing, all that anger, all that... _sex_?! (Not that Miyagi minded) All for nothing?

Miyagi wondered if Shinobu would ask him what he was doing if he began to hit his head on the wall. He decided: yes. Shinobu would most definitely ask, as would their neighbors and the land lady.

And so, Miyagi settled down behind Shinobu and wrapped an arm lazily over the boy's shoulders. He felt a tentative hand grab his, and Miyagi smiled.

_Damn cabbage...._

-

**(A/N:)** All right, so, not one of my best works, I admit. Plenty of grammar mistakes I'm sure, I bet I messed something up with the little sex scene, and it was a lot shorter than my other two Junjou stoires. But all in all, I think I did pretty okay on this one. 7/10, 8/10 I think. Well, anyways, thanks for reading.

**Please review!**

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_


End file.
